


72°С

by кружка гроба (eh5gg95vhii)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Adult Operator (Warframe), Dreams and Nightmares, Mutual Pining, Non-binary Operator, Ordis has a body, Other, PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0
Summary: Кто стоял рядом с ними перед тем, как барабаны завели марш предательства?
Relationships: Cephalon Ordis/Operator
Kudos: 5





	72°С

Пузырь приземлился оператору на запястье и мгновенно разбился о мрамор. За плотной ширмой клочьями стоял пар от раскалённой воды — Ээро зарылись плечами глубже в облака жара, чтобы забыть о звоне металла. Прозрачный свет, золото; их ванна немного меньше тех, что обычно предоставляют тэнно. Сияние ламп подсветило манекен. Торжественный мундир ожидает приземления на узкие плечи: специально сшита подкладка — держитесь ровнее, солиднее. По смуглой коже растёкся смоляной узор.  
Их наградят сегодня. Блестящий, большой и тяжёлый орден — символ экстатического ликования Изначальной системы — водрузят на грудь. В честь павших — пышный салют. Заслышав барабаны, Ээро скользнули под воду всем телом. Далеко в потолок сквозь кипяток уставились потухшие огоньки глаз.  
Оператор хотели закричать. Чтобы жидкость обожгла горло и забилась в лёгкие, как вакуум в трюм тонущего в звёздах корабль. Они не всесильны. Им больно. Устали закрывать веки. Лежащие насильно втиснутыми в ладонь клинки переливаются от огня. Не думай. Ничего честного в Войне.  
Для выживания недостаточно храбрости, как недостаточно присяги, чтобы потворствовать имперскому классизму. Людей Заримана связывает честь. Бессмысленно праздновать неоконченное дело.  
— Вы замёрзнете, — Ордис за ширмой сместился на стуле. Руки он непременно клал на колени, ладонями вверх. Волосы пеплом в пучке. Голос. Почему так далеко? Костыль, кормилец, друг. Тоже одет в торжественное: если он нервничает, поправляет аксельбанты. Ему необыкновенно шло. Уши заполнил тугой гул, будто сам Внешний Предел шипел панегирик резне.  
Ветеран. Какое странное, чужое слово — со всплеском вынырнули, ресницы отлипая от нижних век. Теперь комната казалась шире — перегородку, точно резинку, растянуло вдоль белых стен. «В единении мир», — громогласен зов Орокин. Полотенце облепило тело, пока они с туманом перед лицом вытягивали пробку из сливного отверстия. Нарочитая автоматизированность способна сломать даже святость обыденного. Оператор собирались было покинуть ещё теплые объятия ванны, но под ногами ничего не оказалось. Большие стопы мелко затоптали в грязной пене.  
— Ордис, — позвал слабый клёкот. Сопровождающий мгновенно отозвался:  
— Да, Оператор?  
— Коврика нет.  
Они услышали что-то отдалённо напоминающее «Вот неприятность», прежде чем слуга мгновенно вскочил с места. Ээро глянули на возлюбленный лик с чуть сдвинутыми от раздражения бровями. В остальном Ордис казался невозмутимым — исключительно элегантным движением он снял пиджак, постелив его на пол — светлую ткань покрыл сад распустившихся мокрых пятен. Не будь пиджака он бы подложил себя, лишь бы дать триумфально ступить за пределы ментальной ловушки по своему лицу. Каждый день — жертва.  
С протянутой раскрытой ладонью мужчина засиял. Его улыбки перед Советом, всегда вымученные, тусклые, излишне вежливые, никогда не доставались Оператору. У них была своя. Скорбная и «беззубая», словно красная полночь в грозу. Когда Ээро сплели их пальцы, полотенце упало. А они всё так же смотрели друг другу в лицо. Полуоткрытые губы слуги оживились:  
— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Вы проспали.

  
Усталый вздох в ритме корабельной тишины. Начав мять толстое одеяло, тэнно открыли глаза на серый потолок. Боковым зрением они заметили Ордиса, терпеливо стоящего в дверях.  
— Общее межгалактическое время: четыре часа до полудня. Отчёт о работе систем загружен в персональный архив. Курс на Уран. Доброе утро, Оператор.  
Ээро повернулись к нему. Еле смахнули зевоту, но ничего не ответили. Лицо припухло, тяжело было оставаться сфокусированными. Прохладно. Минута за минутой проходила, а фигура слуги так и не сдвинулась с места.  
Наверное, так надо — молча любить.


End file.
